Gakuen High
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: Non-country AU. A new high school has just opened. You enroll, thinking it would be another boring school with strict rules and policies and droning teachers. But, it turns out you are wrong. On the outside, it is just an ordinary school. But inside, it's a never-ending party. How will the students adapt to this chaotic school year? (Submit your OCs via PM please)


**A/N: I am well aware I have a lot of imperfect (incomplete) stories right now and I promise to get back to them. This is just another side story so I won't get bored. You know how if you focus on one story and plot day after day, you lose the will to complete the story because it's become and ordinary part of your day? Well, I have a severe case of it. But I hope you enjoy this story as well as my other ones! Also, I wanted to try out another kind of story. An OC story where the author accepts OCs to feature in his/her story via PM and Review. I also know that I haven't done ANY Romance genres. I just thought I wouldn't be good at it. So, I thought I might as well try it out ONCE before concluding I won't do any Romance genres.**

* * *

**Information Document**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Ethnicity/Race:

Gender:

Age:

Date of Birth ('Month, Day, Year' format please):

Social Class & Occupation:

Appearance:

(Consider:

-Hair color

-Eye color

-Style of clothes worn outside of the academy

-Any distinguishing marks? Birthmarks, scars, etc.

-Any unique feature you add to the school uniform?

-Extra info you would like to share?)

Friends:

Enemies:

Nature/Personality:

(Consider:

-How do they act around strangers?

-How do they act around friends?

-Are they shy, anti-social/social, pessimistic/optimistic, etc.

-Unique traits?)

Flaws:

(Consider:

-Biggest weakness?

-Strong points?)

Hobbies/Habits/Talents:

_(Optional) Crushes:_

* * *

**Information Document Example**

_**(I'm going to feature as one of the OCs in this story too so here's my filled document!)**_

Name: Janine Malinair

Nicknames: Jade

Ethnicity/Race: Filipino/Chinese with high chances of European and other Asian ancestors contributing to my blood

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Date of Birth: May1, 1997

Social Class & Occupation: Middle-Class; a Sophomore

Appearance:

She has straight black hair so black that it shines blue. Before she combs it, it's very unruly and messy and she usually wears it in a braid that hangs over her shoulder or a side ponytail and her hair goes up to mid-back. Her eyes are an icy-blue and she likes casual styles of clothes/shoes/and dresses if she's forced to wear one (usually wears a loose black motorcycle jacket even if in a dress).

There is a barely noticeable scar on her right cheek, and a birthmark on her left shoulder roughly taking on the shape of a paw. She wears her uniform with brown lace-up boots/Black combat boots, and a necklace (she changes the pendant everyday).

Friends: Emil Bondevik & Lukas Bondevik, Natalya, Ivan, Arthur, Alfred, Yao, Kiku, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Elizabeta

Enemies: …France

Nature/Personality:

When around strangers or people she doesn't trust, she becomes a cold, emotionless lump that seems to always be glaring at you with eyes that say 'Don't mess with me you Muggles.'

When she is with her friends, at first she starts out monochrome but after a while she tends to be overexcited about things, very hyper, always has a smile on her face, and her inner happiness seems to overflow.

She is usually anti-social, pessimistic and optimistic at times, has a large ego with a dash of pride. She is VERY competitive and sometimes a sore loser/winner. She doesn't give up very easily even when she KNOWS herself she's already done for.

Flaws:

She is VERY awful at dancing usually but for some reason, she becomes VERY good at it when she's versing someone in a competition like Just Dance 4. She also tends to be awfully protective of her little sister: Stella Maya Malinair. Also, she tends to try and beat up anyone who annoys her, makes her angry, annoys or makes her sister angry, or to avenge her friends/sister or have revenge. Has a very short temper and her fury is not something you want to experience.

BUT…she is a very loyal friends who wants to protect anyone dear to her and perseveres. She defends her cause and doesn't hesitate to tell everyone her share of the story or her opinion.

Hobbies/Habits/Talents:

Singing, drawing, writing stories and Fanfics, reading; a Gifted student so is advanced in many academic subjects

Crushes: None

* * *

**A/N: Have fun creating your OCs! If too many OCs are submitted hoping to be in the story/ I will select only 10-14. I will announce the lucky winners next chapter. Submit your OCs through Review or by PM. Thank You!**

**~Emille Bondevik**


End file.
